Tales Of Symphonia-A new dawn
by EmilAbend
Summary: After leaving Richter and Ratatosk down in the Ginuangagap, Emil can't stop the strong feeling inside that told him this wasn't right and that he couldn't let it end like this, not after everything that happened, so there was only one thing left to do...Reunite with Ratatosk and set Richter free with the help of some of the most powerful summon spirits. ( Emil x Richter )


**Tales Of Symphonia-A new dawn: chapter.1 The true ending**

 _Emil was separated from Ratatosk and reunited with Marta...but despite how happy he was to be free in the world and see his friends, he couldn't help but continue to think about Richter being trapped down within the Ginuangagap with Ratatosk. It wasn't fair and being separated from Ratatosk left him feeling half empty as well. He had many times talked to Marta about this as well as with Lloyd and the other's...but no one really knew what to say or what to even do...Emil was part of Ratatosk and being separated from him made him feel like an empty box. Beautiful but empty._

 _"Emil...you got to pull yourself together and be happy to just be you," Marta said, leaning forward towards the boy, both standing in the streets of Palmacosta._

 _"...But Marta, me and Ratatosk were both two halves of the same whole, I...I only feel like half of myself is here without him" He said, looking away from the girl's gaze._

 _"But Emil-"_

 _"-And it's not fair that I get to live my life while Richter-san and Ratatosk are both trapped down there!" Without really meaning to, Emil lost his temper and ran for the exit of the town. Marta called out to him and chased after him but to no avail. Emil could run much faster than the girl and quickly made his escape to the Otherworldy gate. He panted harsh breaths, his chest heaving, falling to his bottom to catch his breath. Once Emil felt good enough to move, he headed over to the center of the stones and lied down in the green grass._

 _Emil eyed the blue sky before him and put a hand on his chest to his heart, closing his eyes. "Verius...can you hear me?" Emil stayed silent, hoping to hear a response._

"Emil, is that you who has summoned me once more?" The voice echoed.

"Verius!" Emil quickly sat up, keeping his eyes closed as he could almost imagine the summon spirit within his mind.

"Emil, your heart is once more a sad color...I thought that after Richter asked for you and Ratatosk to separate, you would have felt better"

"I did...but now I just feel...half empty without him and I don't think its fair for Richter-san and Ratatosk to be trapped down there for so long..."

"I see what you're saying young one...Then do you wish to reunite with Ratatosk?"

"Could you really do that? I thought it would be too late"

"You two are still very closely connected, it would be but a simple matter if you wish for it so...but I will again need the aid of the Centurions"

"Alright, then, please...Reunite me and Ratatosk" Emil was ready, ready to feel complete with his other half once more.

"But what of the young girl Marta? Are you going to just leave her?"

"Marta..." The boy hadn't really thought about that until now. "She'll be alright and besides...it would be hard for her to say goodbye" Emil smiled and stood up, looking towards the sky.

"I'm ready now..." Sorry Marta...i'll be back soon, I promise

"Alright then" Emil's body began to glow, lifting off the ground. He felt himself becoming warm and weightless. His mind was clear and but his heart was racing, almost anxiously.

 **-GINUANGAGAP-**

Richter stood in front of the gate, controlling the mana flow to form the new stronger seal. Richter could only now regret not listening to Aqua the day of Aster's death...wishing Aster didn't have to see all the chaos and death he had caused just for him...His hands would never be clean of these sins but they were sins to bare and he knew this. While focusing on the mana flow, Richter felt something strange, something fluttering through his heart before feeling Ratatosk's presence within him fade.

"What!?" When Richter turned around, as if to see the summon spirit behind him, his eyes widen at the sight of the blond boy.

"What the hell? You're so stupid...but I guess...thanks for coming back" Ratatosk spoke, standing before Richter's very eyes in his previous form of Aster.

"Ratatosk, what's the meaning of this?" Richter questioned.

"I'll let him explain that"

"What?"

And just then, Reatatosk closed his eyes and revealed those same green eyes that Richter had come to know as Emil's. "Richter-san" The boy smiled.

"Emil...What are you doing here? I thought I told you to live your life as a human...for Aster" Richter said, regaining his stoic expression...though it pained him to see the boy, for many different reasons.

"I-I tried but...I felt half empty without Ratatosk...and leaving you two down here wasn't fair" He lowered his head, knowing full well Richter must be holding back his tongue.

"How can you be so naive?" He sighed, turning away from the boy...but despite everything, it was good to see him again, and to hear his voice.

"I'm sorry Richter-san" His shoulders slumped.

"Don't apologize...I just thought I could t least save you from this..." Richter said in a low voice, unable for Emil's ears to catch his last words.

"But...I think I have an idea"

"What do you mean?" Richter asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't want you trapped down here Richter-san and so many people in the world fight with the power of mana that...it'd be too cruel to take it away just for a seal. Now that I'm with Ratatosk again, I'm a summon spirit with our own body again, so...What if we made a pact to help strengthen our mana!"

"But that still wouldn't do us much good"

"But if we do that, You can walk around in the world and with our pact, not only would my body withstand being away from the gate much better. But if I can manage to make pacts with enough monsters and strengthen the Centurions-"

"-Then you could become strong enough to form a seal on the gate without the use of so much mana that the rest of the world could still coexist with it," Richter said, continuing the boy's words.

"That might actually work..." Ratatosk said, revealing red eyes. "And we could even let the world survive without mana but still allow them to coexist together"

"Then let's form a pact," Richter said, eyeing the boy as he was more than ready to put this plan into action.

"Alright, state your vow," Ratatosk said. "But make sure its a promise you'll keep"

"Alright..." Richter closed his eyes a moment. "To live solely to protect this gate, to repent for my sins" Richter's eyes opened and met Grimson red.

"Your vow had been heard...I accept, pact maker Richter Abend" Both of their bodies glow and Ratatosk's mark appears once more on Richter's forehead. Richter could feel the boy's mana flowing through him once more.

"So now we just leave and form pacts with as many monsters as possible while the Centurions keep the gate closed?"

"Yeah, so let's hope this idea works...other whys we will have wasted our time" Ratatosk grumbled.

"Alright then...time to see the world again"

Richter and Rataotsk set foot outside soon and make great haste to forming pacts with monsters, all well keeping their presence unknown to Emil's friends. To make their jobs easier, Ratatosk and Emil agreed to switch between two jobs. While one would fight and form pacts, the other would focus on the gate. Being away from the gate, however, did cause Emil and Ratatosk to struggle a bit, using up most of their strength to form a seal but it was thanks to their pact with Richter that they were able to even leave the gate...

* * *

While fighting, Ratatosk and Emil did have to agree with something. whenever Richter would perform an Arte, they couldn't help but find Richter's mana invading them both felt very...*Intimate* While on their travels, Ratatosk was spotted by Lloyd and Zelos who ended up startling he monster from forming a pact with Ratatosk. Richter sighed and was forced to explain with Ratatosk and Emil about their plans to Lloyd and Zelos.

"Wow, I really hope this plan works," Lloyd said.

"No kidding, cause I don't think fights would be very easy without First aid" Zelos added.

"So far, we've formed a pact with 100 monsters in the span of three days," Ratatosk said.

"100 monsters in only three days!?" Lloyd and Zelos couldn't believe the progress the two had already made.

"We have to work fast and honestly, monsters are at every corner, so it wasn't that hard" Richter explained.

"But even so, that's still crazy," Lloyd said, still amazed by the amount of work done in such little time.

"Hey, I got an idea," Zelos said, gaining everyone's attention. "What if we asked for Origin's help? You and Sheena both made a pact with him, so maybe you two could work together and ask him to help them somehow"

"Not likely, he's the summon spirit of reincarnation" Ratatosk explained.

"What about Martel? She does mana and stuff like you right?" Lloyd suggested.

"No, there's isn't anything for her to do either...but...maybe if Richter formed a pact with them, it would strengthen him enough to help me better"

"Hey yeah! We even found Maxwell, so we could take you to him too" Lloyd said, finding himself become excited and full of hope.

"Can I really form a pact with them?" Richter asked, arching a brow.

"Of course you can Richter-san, your amazing" Emil smiled brightly, cheek grazed a pink color. Ratatosk almost found himself agreeing with his other half.

"...I see" Richter really couldn't understand where all this admiration for him came from. But despite that, it did bring a slight smile to his face with someone believing in him so deeply without a single hint of doubt.

"Alright, I'll try but let's move quickly, we've wasted enough time" Richter exclaimed.

"Right" Emil nodded.

And so the four set off to aid Richter in forming a pact with Origin, Martel, and Maxwell, all to keep the demons sealed and allow the world to freely enjoy the wonders of mana without exhausting the world, especially since Ratatosk could take it all away should he feel the need to. After a great deal of effort, Richter was able to form the pacts with the summon spirits. Ratatosk and Richter were strong enough with extra help from the summon spirits to form a new and powerful seal on the gate, leaving them to freely see the world once more without fear of demons breaking loose, finally able to reveal themselves to the rest of their friends.

Emil finally went back to Marta after leaving her so suddenly, apologizing for making her worry for the last couple of days. But once everything was explained and settled, Richter decided to travel the world and search for long forgot or never found ruins, writing books about them, as well as monsters, plants and even summon spirits...However, he didn't expect Emil to be going with him but after everything he put the boy through, he didn't have any right to deny him...but that wasn't to say he didn't want the boy around, in fact, he had enjoyed the small time he and Emil shared together in the past...So together, Emil and Richter traveled around the world, searching and studying for Richter's work.


End file.
